


He's the One

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Sappy, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair meet and fall in love in a completely different way.</p><p>This has been updated and hopefully easier to read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's the One

He’s The One   
By PattRose

 

“Hey Ellison, you have to check out the hippy we have in a holding cell. We’re all cracking up,” Officer Jefferson said.

“Why do I care about a hippy in custody?” Jim asked.

“You won’t be sorry. He’s talking a mile a minute in the holding cell with all the biker dudes. He’s surrounded by biker perves,” Jefferson added.

“What was he picked up for?” Jim finally inquired.

“Solicitation. He’s pretty enough for it,” Jefferson said laughing.

Jim looked over at him and said, “I didn’t know you were into pretty boys, Jefferson,” Jim said viciously.

“We know you are. I like to keep you informed.” Jefferson spat back.

Jim got up and walked to the elevator.

Jefferson walked by and said, “I knew you couldn’t stand it knowing there was a pretty boy downstairs.”

“For your information, I’m checking to see who is in the cell with him. We can’t afford to be sued again. Simon would have all of our asses,” Jim said as he stepped into the elevator.

“Yeah, sounds like a good reason, Ellison,” Jefferson said as he walked away laughing.

*

When Jim arrived downstairs there were two cops on duty, just sitting there while someone was pleading to get out of the cell. The voice sounded scared and young. It pissed Jim off to no end that the two cops were ignoring this young voice.

“Don’t you hear the prisoner calling out to you?” Jim asked.

“Who care’s. He’s a hooker, what more could he want? He might get to give out some freebies while he’s in there,” Jones said coldly.

“Give me the keys for lockup and I won’t report you to your superior,” Jim demanded.

“Why do you care so much, Ellison? It’s none of your business,” Jones said hatefully.

“Our station can’t handle another law suit. The city just got done paying off the one we had the last time. Now give me the keys,” Jim ordered this time.

“Fine, it’s your ass on the line, not ours. He’s a fucking hooker, who cares about him anyhow?” Jones inquired.

“Simon will when he sues our asses for putting him in with the biker dudes,” Jim stated.

“Fine, go and get him out, but we don’t have any cells open,” Jones reminded Jim.

“I’ll take him upstairs until things calm down around here,” Jim declared.

Jones handed over the keys and Jim headed down the hallway. He could hear a young voice pleading with the men in the cell to leave him alone. He could hear clothing ripping and Jim started to rush to the cell. He found the biker gang trying to undress the young long haired man.

Despite his current appearance, and the fact that he was in police custody, Jim knew he might be the one. There was something in his eyes that spoke to Jim. The sound of his voice calmed Jim immediately.

Jim growled and said, “Step back and get away from him.”

“Oh look, the studly cop is going to save the hooker’s ass,” one of the bikers shouted.

“I’m not a hooker. I’m a teacher,” the young man yelled from the midst of the crowd.

Jim opened up the cage, grabbed him and pulled him out then slammed it and locked it once again.

“Man, look at what they did to my clothes,” the young man looked down at his ripped shirt and jacket.

“I’ll take you to my locker and you can get something out of it to wear until you can leave,” Jim said.

“Thanks for saving my ass. They were getting ready to gang bang me. I was really nice to them too. I don’t understand why they took a shine to me,” the man said with a morose questioning lilt.

Jim wondered if the man was truly that naïve.

“Here’s my locker, I have two shirts and a jacket. Choose which shirt you want,” Jim ordered.

“They both say Cascade Police Department. I don’t want either of them. Isn’t there something else to wear?”

“What’s your name?” Jim asked handing him the gray shirt and the dark gray jacket.

“Blair Sandburg, I’m a teaching fellow over at Rainier University.”

“Then why did you get picked up?” Jim wondered.

“I’m doing a paper on closed societies, and there is nothing more closed then hookers. So they had all agreed to let me write up things on them. I paid them for their time and it was all legit,” Blair explained.

“If you paid them for their time, it wasn’t legit. You hired a hooker,” Jim explained back.

“Oh for crying out loud. I gave them each five bucks. It’s not like I was getting anything else for that five bucks. The cops didn’t even let me call my lawyer,” Blair protested.

“You won’t need a lawyer. I’ll see to it that the charges are dropped. But you have to stop hanging out at street corners,” Jim advised.

“Man, I can’t get my research without standing there. What do you suggest?” Blair inquired with a touch of sarcasm.

“I suggest you get a new closed society to study. One that’s a little safer to be around,” Jim stated.

“How about here in the police station? That was my second choice to study, I could study you,” Blair said.

Jim stepped back from him and said, “Listen here you neo-hippy witch doctor punk, there is no way I would ever let you study me.”

“Why?” Blair asked simply.

“Why? I don’t even have a reason. I just know I don’t want to be your guinea pig. Understood?” Jim asked.

“I’m going to bring charges against the men that put me in the cell. They told the biker dudes I was a hooker and wanted to get my ass fucked. I’m going to sue,” Blair said switching gears so fast that Jim’s head was spinning.

“You have the right to bring charges against anyone involved,” Jim said.

“I’d like to see your supervisor right now,” Blair commanded.

“Follow me, he’s going to be really happy to see you,” Jim said very sarcastically.

Jim led Sandburg to see Simon Banks and didn’t even want to be close to Simon’s office when Simon heard what the kid said.

“Wait right here, I have to warn him a little,” Jim said pushing Blair into a chair.

“I guess I’ll sit here,” Blair said smiling at the big man’s pushy demeanor.

“You can stop smiling now, no one smiles when they talk to Simon Banks,” Jim explained. Jim rubbed his temples and knocked on the door lightly.

“Come in,” Simon bellowed.

Jim walked in and shut the door behind him. He stood in front of Simon’s desk and told him everything he needed to tell him about this Sandburg person and Simon wasn’t happy.

“What do you mean, he’s going to sue? He’s all right isn’t he?” Simon asked.

“Yes sir, but if I would have been five minutes later, he wouldn’t have been all right. Those fuckers told the men in the cell that Sandburg was a prostitute and expected to get exactly what they wanted to give him,” Jim explained.

“Send him in, alone. I want to see if I can talk him out of it,” Simon ordered.

Jim opened up the door and said, “Okay, kid, he’s all yours.”

Blair walked in wearing a big smile and shut the door quietly behind him. Jim sat down and listened to Blair tell him that he wanted something from the police department, but it wasn’t money. This had Jim’s attention. What could he be talking about?

“Sir, I have to do a paper for college on Closed Society’s and what better one than the police department? Am I right?” Blair inquired.

Jim sat up straighter and waited to hear Simon say no or go fuck yourself, but it didn’t come.

Simon instead, asked, “You would be willing to drop all charges if we let you have an observer status here at the station?”

“That’s not exactly what I was looking for. I’d like to ride along with one of your detectives in the evenings. I teach during the day, but later in the afternoon and early evenings I am all yours. I expect to get medical out of this and some type of pay,” Blair stated.

“I’m going to have to talk to my superior about this and then we can discuss it. How about if you come back in tomorrow and I’ll have an answer for you?” Simon asked.

“That sounds great. Could I ride along with Jim Ellison?” Blair questioned, knowing he was totally out of line.

“Sure, I’ll talk to him before you leave,” Simon said and opened up the door and saw Jim’s head in his hands, and listened to him say, “No.”

“Jim, come on into my office, you’re going to meet your new partner,” Simon ordered.

“Simon, he doesn’t know the first thing about cops. He wouldn’t know what to do about anything unless he was teaching,” Jim shouted as he stood up.

Blair stood up and poked Jim in the chest and said, “I’ll have you know that I am an anthropologist, I watch people for a living. I know exactly how you all act. That’s why it would be such a perfect paper. Are you too chicken shit to follow orders and take a chance on me?”

Jim shoved him back from his personal space and said, “Bring it on, little hippy.”

“Simon, I would suggest you tell him that name calling won’t be allowed,” Blair warned.

Simon almost smiled, keyword being almost, and said, “Keep the smart ass comments to yourself, Ellison. I expect nothing but your best work alongside this new member. I’ll tell you if he starts tomorrow.”

Jim just glared at Simon and took off in a hurry. He wasn’t going to put up with this shit any longer than he had to. He slammed the door as he left.

Blair asked, “Does he always throw temper tantrums?”

“Kid, don’t push his buttons or you won’t be riding with him at all. He’s got some other things on his plate right now, this doesn’t need to add to it,” Simon said opening up his door and waiting for Sandburg to leave.

“I’ll see you in the morning, Simon. I don’t have any classes tomorrow,” Blair said as he walked through the doorway.

“And the name is Captain Banks,” Simon added.

“Yeah, whatever. Talk to you tomorrow,” Blair commented as he looked around for Jim Ellison.

He found him in the break room rubbing his temples again.

“Do you have a lot of trouble with headaches?” Blair wondered.

“Since you got here,” Jim answered.

“Ha ha. Very funny. I have some breathing exercises for getting rid of headaches. How long have you had them?” Blair inquired.

“About six months now. I’ve been to three doctors and they all tell me I’m insane,” Jim replied.

Blair thought for a moment and said, “They didn’t actually say you were insane did they?”

“They told me it was all in my head and that I need to see a shrink,” Jim responded and wondered why he was telling this stranger something that he had only told Simon thus far.

“Oh that’s pure nonsense. What are your symptoms?” Blair asked.

“I have headaches, loss of appetite, loss of weight, hearing things and seeing things off and on. Is that enough to get you started, Dr. Sandburg,” Jim said sarcastically.

“I’m almost a Doctor, so stop the joking around. Do you have trouble with your senses? Like your sense of smell or touch?” Blair asked hopefully.

“I don’t like being touched because my skin seems to be super sensitive. Sometimes my clothing feels like it’s going to cut my skin. My hearing is off the charts. Right now I can hear what Simon is telling his boss. Sight is also off the chart. One minute I’m normal and the next I can see six blocks away. Or at least it seems that way.”

Blair was practically bouncing when he asked, “How about your sense of taste? Can you eat anything?”

“Why are you acting like this is normal? You should be running in the other direction right now. Oh, Simon’s boss just told him you’re hired for only twelve dollars an hour to start and medical. Go check it out. See if I’m telling the truth,” Jim dared him.

“I don’t have to check it out. Oh my god, it’s Holy Grail time. I’ve found one. You’re a Sentinel,” Blair said softly.

“What the fuck is that?” Jim wondered and hoped whatever it was it had a cure.

Blair shut the door to the break room for privacy and told Jim all he knew about the Explorer, Richard Burton and what he had found. He told him he had books on it that the two of them could go over.

“So we can shut it off?” Jim asked.

“No, we can’t shut it off, but we can control it, so it doesn’t own you anymore, you will own it,” Blair said wearing a big smile.

“Just what do you get out of this?” Jim questioned.

“My very own Sentinel. I’ve been looking my entire life. I don’t want anything out of it, just learning about you will be enough to make me happy,” Blair admitted.

“Where do you live? I’m going to take you home and I’ll pick you up in the morning,” Jim asked.

“I’m staying in my office right now. I haven’t got a place to live. My place blew up last week and I haven’t found anything as cheap since,” Blair stated.

“Blew up? How did it blow up?” Jim asked.

Blair smiled at him and said, “Well, it’s a funny story actually.”

“You can tell me on the way to your office. You can grab your things and stay in my spare room for a week. One week. Understood?” Jim said.

“That would be great, Jim. Thank you,” Blair said as he opened the door to the break room and they walked out to the elevator.

“Let me tell Simon we’re leaving,” Jim said.

Blair watched Jim walk away and couldn’t believe what a fine ass Ellison had.

When Jim got back to the elevator he said, “Did I mention that I can smell when someone is aroused?”

Blair blushed and said, “Holy shit. Pheromones. Of course you can smell them. That’s great usually, but not in this case.”

“It’s okay, Sandburg, I feel the same way about you,” Jim confessed.

The two men left and Blair told Jim all about his apartment blowing up and his life in general. There were a few times that Jim laughed out loud because Blair was just that entertaining.

Blair picked everything up and they were on the way back to Jim’s loft. Blair was a little bit nervous.

“So you said you felt the same way I did, does that mean you’d like to sleep with me?” Blair asked.

“Yes, I’d like to sleep with you, if you want to. But you can stay with me without having to sleep with me,” Jim assured Blair.

“Oh that’s cool. I’d like to sleep with you tonight,” Blair said and noticed that Jim blushed.

“I wasn’t expecting you to accept, so you took me off guard. We’ll talk about all of this later,” Jim said.

“Oh man, that means no sex. I wanted sex. I’m horny. Don’t you ever just get horny?” Blair wondered.

“Of course I do. I think we should take this a little slower. I honestly didn’t expect you to accept my offer. I don’t get lucky that often,” Jim admitted.

“Don’t tell anyone that, Jim. I would have never known. We’ll talk about it when we get to your place,” Blair said.

They didn’t talk again until they got inside the loft.

*

“Welcome to my home,” Jim said fanning his arms out to show his place to Blair.

“Nice place, I really like it here. Where’s my room going to be?” Blair asked.

Jim took him to the small room under the stairs and said, “It’s not much, but it’s better than sleeping in your office, am I right?”

“Much better. This futon looks ‘way’ comfortable,” Blair said sitting on it and bouncing up and down.

“There are drawers over there and you can unpack as needed,” Jim said helpfully.

Blair smiled at Jim and said, “Have you ever been with a guy?”

“Yes, I’m gay. I’m bi. The reason I went downstairs tonight is because some men in the bullpen told me it was someone I would like. They all know I’m gay and they hate it. So they rub it in my face all the time,” Jim explained.

“You just seem so off your game, Jim. Is something wrong? Like do you not find me attractive?” Blair asked in honest wonder.

Jim pulled Blair up against him and kissed him long and hard. “Does that answer your question?”

“Wow, you’re a good kisser. Can we do that some more?” Blair asked a brilliant smile lighting his young face.

“As soon as we have some dinner. Do you know how to cook?” Jim inquired.

“Oh yeah, I’ll make you up a wonderful dinner, just you wait and see,” Blair headed into the kitchen to see what was in the fridge and cupboards. He found the makings for homemade macaroni and cheese, so he started boiling the noodles. “I would prefer to make some meat with this but you don’t have any thawed out. So we’re going to have to rough it tonight,” Blair informed Jim.

Jim sat at the kitchen table watching this wild thing making dinner and setting the table at the same time. Jim was enjoying watching him. He had a certain grace and beauty to him that Jim was sure Blair didn’t even know he had. Some day he would tell him as much, but not today.

“Wash up for dinner, it’s almost done,” Blair ordered.

Jim got up and obeyed the order and washed up for dinner. Blair brought each of the men a beer. Blair dished Jim’s food out on his plate and watched Jim dig right in.

“I take it you like it?” Blair asked.

“I love it, it’s delicious,” Jim answered.

They ate in silence and then cleaned up the kitchen together, with Jim showing Blair where everything went once it was washed. Blair didn’t bother to tell him that he had found them to start with. He knew where they went.

“Come on, we’ll catch the news,” Jim said pulling Blair into the living room. Blair was somewhat disappointed with the outcome of the evening. He surely didn’t think they would be watching the news. Without any warning, Jim pulled Blair next to him and began to kiss him longingly.

 _Now this is more like it_. Blair thought.

They made out like that for about ten minutes and Blair pulled back and said, “Your bed or mine?”

Jim pulled him up the stairs, stripping the slightly shorter man right away. Jim couldn’t seem to keep his hands off Blair. Blair figured it had something to do with sense of touch. Who was he to stop Jim’s natural instinct?

Once on the bed, Jim slowed down quite a bit. When Blair tried to hurry things up a little and Jim said, “Where’s the fire?”

Blair touched Jim’s penis and said, “The hose is right here and it needs to put out my flames.”

Jim snickered at Blair and began kissing him long and slow again. Blair knew that he was going to have to do things Jim’s way since it was his house. Blair was really getting into it when Jim went down on him and began to suck like Blair had never even fantasized about before. Blair wasn’t used to getting blow jobs and he was flirting on the edge in moments.

“Wait, you’re going to make me come,” Blair pleaded.

“So come,” Jim said then went took Blair to the back of his throat. Blair gave out a little squeak and came harder than he had in a long time right down Jim’s inviting throat.

Jim pulled out lube and started to stretch Blair. Blair seemed to only tense more in nervousness as time went on.

Jim stopped, “You’ve never done this before have you?”

“Doesn’t mean I don’t want to,” Blair replied.

“I’m not fucking a virgin,” Jim said as he pulled his boxers on and got out of bed.

Blair was shocked and finally got his voice. “So because I’m a virgin you’re not going to have sex with me? How am I supposed to not be a virgin if no one will ever have sex with me?”

Jim just looked at him and said, “You’re fucking with me because I’m a Sentinel aren’t you?” Jim asked sadly.

“I’m fucking with you because you have a body to die for and I’d love you to fuck me. Nothing to do with Sentinel issues,” Blair promised.

“You swear?” Jim asked hoping to hear what he wanted to.

“I want you to fuck me because you’re gorgeous and I want to be yours,” Blair answered meaning every word of it.

“In that case, I want you to lie there and be a good boy, while I have some fun. We’re not having sex that way tonight, though. That will be later in our relationship,” Jim explained.

“Wow, so, we have a relationship, now?” Blair teased.

“If you don’t take this seriously, we won’t have diddlysquat,” Jim said.

Blair pulled Jim back onto the bed and pushed his boxers off. “What do you want me to do?” Blair asked.

“Fist my cock, just like you would your own. I need to come,” Jim groaned.

Blair lay next to Jim and began to fist his cock. Holding it just like he did his own, grip firm but not too tight as he stroked up with a twist rubbing the head. Before long Jim started kissing Blair getting into the rhythm the curly haired man was setting. Jim stopped kissing Blair, threw his head back and hoarsely whispered, “Blair.”

“Wow, you are so fucking sexy, you have no idea,” Blair commented enthusiastically voice husky with arousal at the vision Jim provided.

“I’m glad you approve. Now, I’d prefer if you slept down stairs until we get this relationship worked out all the way. Good night,” Jim said almost pushing Blair out of his bed. Jim knew that if he kept him in his bed, he would be a goner. Jim felt like he was in love already and all he had received was a hand job.

“No, I’m not some slut. I’m sleeping up here. Move over and give me some room,” Blair said as he curled into Jim’s side. Refusing to give up his spot.

Jim took some wipes and cleaned himself off and pulled Blair into his arms for the night. _One night won’t hurt._ Jim knew those words might just come and bite him in the butt the next day.

*

Jim woke up the next morning to the smell of coffee, bacon and eggs and an empty bed. He threw on his boxers and walked down the stairs. Blair was wearing Jim’s apron and nothing else. Jim almost laughed when Blair turned around, but kept it to himself, so he wouldn’t anger the nice man that made him his favorite breakfast.

Jim went over and kissed Blair and held him close for a moment. Blair sounded like he was purring, which finally did make Jim laugh.

“Hey, are you laughing at me?” Blair asked.

“I loved the purr, that’s all. Breakfast smells wonderful. Thank you for making it. You don’t have to do it every morning. We’ll take turns,” Jim suggested.

Blair smiled at him and said, “Sounds good to me. Now sit down and eat.”

Jim ran in the bathroom and relieved himself and washed his hands and then rushed back to the table to eat.

While they were eating, Blair told Jim about the dials, that he could picture in his head and make things a little more controlled. They discussed Sentinel senses for about an hour and finally Jim said, “I’ve got to shower for work.”

“Okay, I’m going to get dressed then,” Blair said sadly as he walked away from the table.

“Want to shower with me?” Jim asked.

“I sure do. I’ll meet you in there. Let me get the dishes out of the way first,” Blair said happily.

“I knew there was something I liked about you besides your great ass. I love a man who keeps his house up,” Jim joked.

Blair knew that Jim wasn’t kidding. He really was impressed and Blair was happy to do it.

Once the dishes were out of the way, he walked into the bathroom and got into the shower with Jim.

Jim opened up his mouth and let water go in and then spit water on Blair’s face.

“Think you’re funny, do ya?” Blair asked laughing as he started squirting Jim the very same way.

Jim finally put a stop to the messing around enough to start a different type of messing around. As they kissed, they both jerked each other off till they both came shuddering in the grasp of the other. They washed each other’s bodies slowly until Jim said, “We’ve got to get going, or Simon will be pissed. You don’t want to be late for your first day do you?”

“Not me, nope,” Blair said jumping out of the shower, making Jim hard just watching his dangling bits bounce.

Blair asked, “Do you get hard a lot?”

Jim blushed and said, “Almost always. If the wind blows too hard on my dick, it gets hard. It’s a big problem, not being in control of it.”

Blair said, “I’m going to tell you how to turn down those dials so you’ll be more in control. We’ll talk about it on the way to work.”

The two men were dressed and ready to go within twenty minutes.

*

On the drive in, there was more discussion of Sentinel senses and the dials. Jim thought he could get the hang of this in no time. Blair also told him about the zones and Jim was a little freaked out about that. Blair assured him that they would take it one day at a time.

*

Blair walked up to Simon’s office and knocked on the door.

“Come,” Simon called out.

Blair walked in and sat down in front of Simon’s desk. “So did you figure anything out or am I going to have to sue?”

“You start today with Detective Jim Ellison. You’ll be with him every afternoon and all day on the weekends. You’ll have the same days off as Ellison does, so check the schedule,” Simon ordered.

“Do I get pay and medical?” Blair asked, not wishing to miss out on seeing Simon squirm.

“We’ve decided to give you twelve dollars an hour to start with full medical. How does that sound?” Simon asked.

Blair jumped up and grabbed Simon hand and began shaking it vigorously. “Thank you so much, Simon, you won’t regret it.”

“If you keep calling me Simon, I might,” Simon growled.

“I believe in calling people by their god given names. So you’re stuck with Simon,” Blair said.

Simon looked at him and asked, “Ellison lets you call him Jim?”

Blair wanted to say, he lets me call him anything, but instead said, “Yes, he sure does.”

Blair left Simon’s office smiling and sat down at a little desk next to Jim’s. “Is this my area?”

“Hey, don’t knock it. Some people don’t even get this much,” Jim teased.

“I’m grateful for any room that you give me.”

“Connor, Rafe and Brown, get over here and meet Blair Sandburg. He’s our new ride along observer and will be with us for quite some time,” Jim said.

“It’s very nice to meet you, Sandy,” Connor said.

“Oh no, my name is Blair,” Blair corrected Connor.

“I like Sandy, short for Sandburg,” Connor said smiling.

Blair knew when he had to give up and this was one of those times.

Brown said, “I think we’ll call you Hairboy. I’ve never seen so much hair on a dude that wasn’t being arrested or worked in Vice.”

“It’s good to meet all of you,” Blair said chipper as always.

Everyone sat back down to do their work and wait for calls.

“What can I start on?” Blair asked.

Jim smiled evilly and inquired, “Do you know anything about computers?”

“Oh yeah, I’ve been working on computers for years. What do you need?”

“I need you to take this stack of files and put them into the cases on the disc. Do you think you can figure it out?” Jim picked up the stack and put it on the folding table Blair was at hearing it groan a bit in protest to the added weight.

 _At least I have a computer._ Blair thought.

“I think I can figure it out, if I have problems, I can ask you. Is that what you do all day long?” Blair hoped that it wasn’t.

“No, we’ll get calls during the day and we’ll have to go out to a Major Crimes scene. Today is just really quiet. Don’t give up yet,” Jim advised.

Jim then taught Blair how to answer the phone properly and at that moment, Jefferson walked up and asked, “So you were this crazy about him, huh?”

Jim looked at him and said, “What are you talking about? This is our new ride along observer. He’s writing a paper about all of us. Maybe you’ll give him a one on one interview.”

“Not in this lifetime. I don’t talk to fags,” Jefferson said.

Blair got his notebook out and started writing furiously.

“What are you writing, faggot?” Jefferson barked.

“I’m writing about how some men are insecure about their sexuality and take it out on someone that is secure. Especially cops. You’re the first one that I’ve met today that’s insecure,” Blair said, still writing.

“You better not be writing that or I’ll kick your little ass,” Jefferson shouted, making everyone look in their direction.

Blair continued to write as he said, “See, there you go talking about my ass. No one else has talked about my ass. You might want to see someone about this.”

Rafe, Brown and Connor all burst out laughing and Jefferson turned and stormed off.

“Okay, I have a nickname for you now. It’s Chief. You are the leader of all things verbal. I’ve never seen Jefferson turn tail and run ever. I really like you,” Jim admitted.

Blair smiled back at him and said, “I really like you too. Now, off to work I go.”

*

Two hours later, Blair printed up the new pages for the files and put them in and added them to the disc on the computer.

Jim looked over and said, “Are you done with all of those files?”

Blair beamed and said, “Yup, I did them all. Where do I take the new updated files?”

“Down to records. I’ll show you where,” Jim said getting up to tell Simon where they were going.

“He’s got all of those records filed already?” Simon asked.

“Yes sir, you could get rid of all of us and just keep him. He might even know how to use a gun,” Jim joked.

“Don’t temp me, Ellison. I’ll see you later,” Simon said, smiling.

Jim showed Blair where to take the files and the discs and then they went back upstairs again.

*

When they got upstairs, they finally got a call, so Blair got to take notes at an actual crime scene. He was in an official bouncing mode as they drove back to the station house. He had a ton of notes and he had many questions to ask Jim before he typed up the report. Some of them would have to be done in private.

Blair asked if they could go somewhere private. Jim took him to the conference room and shut the door.

“What’s up?” Jim asked.

“I needed to take some notes about things you observed while out in the field today. Did you know right away that it was the father that did it?” Blair asked.

“First of all, you can take notes about all of the cases you want to, but not me. I’m not a guinea pig. Yes, I knew that the father did it right away. His heartbeat gave him away.”

“Oh my god, you can hear his heartbeat?” Blair asked in wonder.

“I can hear yours right now, doing double time, because you’re excited. Now that’s enough about me. Are there any questions about the case itself?” Jim asked.

“No, I think I got everything I needed while we were in the field. Thank you for letting me be a part of this. It’s like a fucking roller coaster ride instead of a carrousel.

“I’m glad you’re getting some good information for your paper. Did you take notes on the other officers?” Jim inquired.

“Oh yeah, I have notes about my notes.” Blair laughed.

“Let’s get out here and type up our paperwork first thing,” Jim suggested.

“Got cha,” Blair answered. They both went to work and didn’t really speak much all afternoon. It turned out to be a very busy day.

*

That night at the loft, Blair said, “Jim could you take me to pick up my car tomorrow?”

Jim was stunned. He had no idea that Blair even had a car. “Sure.”

“It was being fixed and they called me today and said it’s done. It’s a classic Corvair,” Blair said.

Jim burst out laughing. He just couldn’t help it.

“Don’t be dissing my car, man. It’s a great little car. I love it,” Blair warned.

“Sorry, Chief. I didn’t mean to diss your car,” he chuckled heading for the kitchen.

Jim made dinner that night and they ended up in bed again after dinner. Jim still didn’t want to fuck Blair until more time had gone by, even though Blair had begged.

When they were finished and could breathe once again, Blair said, “I have to make some more notes and get some things typed up for my thesis. Do you mind if we snuggle later?”

“How would you like to move up here?” Jim asked.

“To your bedroom?”

“Yes, to my bedroom. I’d really like to share my space with you. I’ll make room for your dresser and half of the closet could be yours. What do you think about that?” Jim wondered.

“Jim, I would love to move up here with you, but you said you wanted to go slow.”

“Blair, I meant with the sex, not the moving up here part. I want to sleep with you every night.”

“What about when I drive you nuts at the station house and you come home and are Mr. Cranky Pants?” Blair asked.

“I’ll have to learn to deal with it won’t I?” Jim answered kissing him.

“Jim, what brought this on?”

“When I saw you in the holding cell, all I could think of was you were the one for me. I knew it when I saw you. I just knew it. Your voice calmed me, I loved looking at you, your touch calmed me and for all of your talking I thought you were fun. I knew it right then,” Jim explained.

“Maybe I’m your Guide,” Blair said thoughtfully.

“Guide? You’ve never mentioned anything about a Guide,” Jim questioned.

“I didn’t know how to bring it up. It’s someone to bring up the rear, so to speak. I would look out for you and you would look out for me. Guide and Sentinel are almost always sexual partners,” Blair explained.

“Almost always?” Jim wondered.

“Sometimes the Sentinel fights the call and they aren’t a pair in life like they should be. I would love to be your Guide,” Blair confessed.

“I would love to be your Sentinel,” Jim declared.

“I think I’m falling in love with you, Jim.”

“I already fell in love with you, Blair.”

“Do we finally get to have real sex?” Blair asked.

“As soon as you finish your paperwork,” Jim promised.

“You’re on,” Blair said hurrying to get all of his work done so he could become one with Jim.

Blair smiled over at Jim numerous times and Jim smiled back. Blair was hard the entire time he was writing down everything he had learned at the station that day. Having a Sentinel in the same room with you, didn’t always work in your favor but he was just going to have to get used to it. And remember to get a robe as he sat nude finishing up his notes with Jim staring at every inch of his body.

The end


End file.
